About NEWTs and everything in bethween
by MysticJaden
Summary: Harry and Ron decide to get a grip on their school life and do something that no other student has done before... and all for Hermione. Wish them luck! IMPORTANT! Read the Author's Note at the beginning of the story!


AN.: This is just a one shot fic without much purpose. I just thought one day how the boys would handle their life being controlled and thought why they never ever said: Can I at least go to the toilet?

I just thought it would make a nice fic about the boys finally taking control of their school life and their life in general. Please don't get me wrong, I do NOT dislike Hermione at all. In fact, she is one of my favourite characters in the Harry Potter universe, along with Susan and Harry himself. IMPORTANT: there will be no pairings between the trio. No Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione or (God forbid) Harry/Ron. I put it under the Harry/Hermione because it is about their friendship and romance will not be playing a good part in this fic. I would have chosen Harry, Ron and Hermione as main characters but since I can only choose two, and I like Harry and Hermione better than Ron so they are chosen as the main characters in the select screen. I'm writing this to avoid the flames about why do I put them into Harry/Hermione, and for those who don't know what Friendship means in the select screen. So, enjoy!

*

"If you would just be more serious about your life!"

"If you would just stop pestering me and shut up!"

"Fine! Do as you please!"

Hermione stormed out of the room and slammed the door after herself. Ron sighed and shook his head tiredly, mirroring Harry's actions. The Burrow was the battleground of the two teens for months now.

At the end of their sixth year Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. The battle resulted in him being put down by Harry, who after his victory gained the title of Britain's most powerful wizard, which of course, he hated.

He didn't get together with Ginny after the war. Oh no, she was taken by someone else: Hermione. The girls were often cuddled up in the library, reading and searching while Harry and Ron trained relentlessly during their school year and, as some would say, one thing led to another. Surprisingly the only one who did not like this new development was Mrs. Weasley, who admitted that she already planned out both Harry and Ginny's and Ron and Hermione's weddings. The teens were more than shocked but after some time the burning feelings settled down and things got back to normalcy. Well, as normal you can call a hundred reporters always showing up on the Burrow's doorstep.

Well, normalcy made a record time disappearance as soon as Hermione got her Head Girl badge and Harry his Head Boy one. She started to plan her whole seventh year, from day one to the end of NEWT exams. Both Ron and Harry only smiled at this. Hell, they even thought it was funny for a while. Things rapidly lost their humour when Hermione started to plan their year as well. The boys stepped in hurriedly to put an end to her plans before they took effect. They knew if they let the girl go on long enough she'll become obsessed with it.

Needless to say, it blew right into their faces. Even with Ginny there to calm her down, Hermione was a walking time-bomb. The boys identified her wrath as a stress-relief from the war. They even went to Ginny and asked if she would be kind enough to show Hermione a more silent and intimate way of working down her energies. The redhead girl then suggested that the boys should put their heads forcibly into their own asses. After Harry jokingly replied that that place was not for heads, but used by her mothers delicious cooking to meet its final destination, Ginny pulled out her wand and recommended that they should run before Harry and Ron become Harriett and Ronalinda. Then, the conversation ended.

Weeks passed and now Hermione blew up at Ron again when the boy said that he didn't do his Transfiguration homework and will ask McGonagall to let it slide. And she yelled again. And yelled. And yelled.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it mate." Harry said to Ron who looked a bit downcast. In her fury, Hermione threw some things into the redhead's face she would never say normally. Like, he will even be poorer than he is right now if he won't learn.

The boy shook his head and sighed again.

"No, I think she did."

Harry pushed his lips tightly together and said nothing. Yes, she may have been serious. He lied back on his bed and watched the bright orange ceiling. This can't go any further. He loved Hermione and knew that this was not her fault. It was her obsession like Quiddich was for him and Ron. Yet... this can't go any further. They will board the Hogwarts Express tomorrow and start their last year at their school. Harry just couldn't let it end this way.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

The redhead changed drastically after the war. He was more focused, yet he did not forget to smile and have fun, just as Harry and his family knew and loved him. Ron was more observant and he even changed his views of the Slytherins after he saved Pansy Parkinson's life in the final battle. Why he did it... he said even he didn't know, he acted out of reflex.

"I just don't know Ron. I don't understand her anymore." Harry said to the ceiling.

"Well that's new only for you mate. I never understood her." they both chuckled but it died down rather quickly.

Harry jumped up suddenly, scaring the living lights out of his friend. It just hit him on the head. Of course!

"I know how to solve this!" he said triumphantly. Ron eagerly sat up himself and had a wide smile on his face.

"Really? How?"

"We take control." Ron knitted his brows together, trying to solve what Harry just said. He gave up.

"I don't get it."

"See, here's the thing. Hermione is a nervous wreck. Why? We survived the war, Voldemort's dead, everything is pink, happy and fluffy. Why isn't she happy? It just occurred to me: she didn't seem happy at all, even when she got her Head Girl badge. Why?" Ron nodded slowly. Now, as he thought back, what Harry said was correct.

"I think... I think Hermione never planned to survive the war."

Well, that was a kick in the jaw. Ron shook his head rapidly, making sure he heard it correctly. Hermione? Always optimistic and strong Hermione?

"I think she acted strong. You know, for us. When she finally got together with Ginny I started to suspect something. She fancied you for years mate. Why didn't she tell you? What gave her the strength now to admit her feelings, to a girl and the sister of her past crush nonetheless. What gave her the power?"

It finally clicked to Ron two, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Fear?"

"Exactly. She was afraid that she will die. She thought she _had_ to act because it might be her last chance."

"Bloody hell mate. I mean, it makes sense. Yet, I just can't imagine Hermione being desperate. She's always so calm and strong. Damn it!" he yelled and hit his palm with his fist. "Why didn't she tell us? Damn, why didn't we see it?"

"Beats me. Maybe our heads were too deep inside our arses." Ron chuckled.

"Taking up Ginny's advice?" Harry grinned but shook his head.

"Not now mate."

"Right. So, she was afraid. That still doesn't explain her behaviour now."

"It does. Hermione did not plan that she'll survive the war. And now that she did she just doesn't know what to do with herself. She's lost and even being Ginny's girlfriend didn't give her a purpose. She wants... no, she _needs_ something to live for, to look forward to. She needs an aim."

"The NEWTs." Ron muttered.

"Exactly."

"Bloody Hell." It all clicked to both the boys and they just stared at each other. It was Ron who spoke first.

"So how does 'take control' make her better?"

"Simple." Harry commented. "Hermione already has an aim. See, we will leave Hogwarts sooner than any of us would imagine. Time will fly by and what will happen to her then? She'll get obsessed with her work? What about Ginny? Or a family? We can't let her do this or she'll never think that being in love is important. We have to make her understand that having a love life is aim enough. If we take control, learn for ourselves, by ourselves then she won't have to fuss about us."

"And as clever as she is, she won't have much learning to do because she'll read the library the first day she can get in. That means she'll have nothing to fuss about and she'll settle with Ginny!" Ron finished. "Genius!"

"Did you send the letter of what classes do you want to take?" Harry asked hurriedly. He jumped to his trunk and threw around his clothes, trying to find his letter. McGonagall specifically asked every student to send them as late as they can in order for them to think it through. Thank her for that!

"Got it!" Harry distracted the letter triumphantly and saw that he didn't pick his classes yet. Ron got his letter as well and the both sat on the ground, paper in hand.

"Okay, what should we pick?" Ron asked, getting his quill ready. Harry thought for a few minutes before he turned to his friend, smiling devilishly.

"All." Ron coughed violently, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"WHAT? Are you bloody insane? How could we do that? It's impossible. There are classes that are at the same time?"

"Not _all_ all Ron. I mean I take some, I take classes you won't and you take classes I won't. And then we tutor each other in the subject we took and at the end of the term we request to take all NEWTs in all classes."

Ron thought about it, scratching his chin with his quill. He understood what Harry wanted and it _could _work... but the amount of work they will have to do will be enormous. And maybe no Quiddich. He, being the captain, would have to abandon the team and so will Harry, surely losing the Cup. But... it's Hermione. His best friend of almost seven years. Did a Quiddich Cup really matter as much as his friend's happiness and, possibly, his sister's? Stupid question.

"So what will I take?" he asked. Harry smiled and hit his shoulder before they both dived into their letters.

Harry and Ron were in their room, calculating and working until Mrs Weasley came up with a large trail of food, huffing about how they didn't come down to eat but when she saw what they were doing, she warmed up and left with a smile.

In the end they decided that they let Ron take the more practical classes. He took Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions and Divination. This way Harry had Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, History of Magic and Muggle Studies. Since none of them thought that Muggle Studies counted something that left them with five-five classes. Not that hard. They exchanged their books and Harry wrote a letter to Flourish and Bots to order the books they needed and didn't own. Meanwhile Ron got their schedule ready and sent it to McGonagall with Hedwig. They packed their stuff and got their clothes for tomorrow ready and got into bed.

*

The Weasley chaos did not occur the next morning. Maybe that was because the only Weasleys to board the train were Ron and Ginny who were packed and ready. After a hasty breakfast they all Apparated to King's Cross station and went through the barrier to see the Hogwarts Express' steaming engine. The four teens waved goodbye to the Weasley matron who accompanied them and left to find their friends.

Since Harry and Hermione were Heads and both Ron and Ginny were Prefects, they all had to go to the Prefect's carriage but first they wanted to put their stuff down. Fortunately they found Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom in one of the compartments and asked them to watch their trunks.

This was the first time Harry was in the Prefect's room and found it crammed and steaming. It was bigger than the other compartments, yet it didn't help the more than a dozen bodies there. Harry let Hermione be the perfect Head Girl and give out all the instructions to the Prefects. He did nothing and as the meeting ended, Hermione almost jumped him about how disrespectful he was to his title by slacking off. Harry didn't even comment, just left her there to steam to herself. His heart was heavy as he did so. He hated seeing Hermione so aggressive and hostile. All he could do now is hoping in his plan's success.

He walked back to his compartment, not even glancing at the flirting females who tried to get his attention. He opened the door and slid in quietly and he was lucky he did so. Ginny was sleeping right between Ron and Neville. Luna sat on her side alone, dozing off herself. Harry sat down beside her, and when a few minutes passed and felt Luna's head on his shoulder he wasn't surprised. The Ravenclaw was sleeping.

Ron looked up and met his eyes. Harry knew what he wanted to ask.

"Where's Hermione?" he mouthed. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't need to say anything, Ron knew. They both sighed and shook their heads.

Hours passed and Hermione still didn't show. Ron himself fell asleep, his head on Ginny's shoulder, hers on Neville's. The boy looked extremely uncomfortable but tried not to show. Harry just chuckled.

Neville changed after the war just like Ron did. It was subtle and seen only by those who knew the boy. He had this happy glow on himself ever since the Christmas of sixth year. Understandable, though Harry. His parents came back to him, how would he suppose to be like, sad?

It was Harry who cured them. Well not him personally but it was his idea. It was rather simple, yet genius. Neville asked him to accompany him and his grandmother to Saint Mungo's to visit his parents. When they were there and Neville tried to speak with them, Harry questioned the Longbottoms' healer. He said that the problem was that the _Cruciatus_ was applied so many times that their brain split in two and started to bleed. The blood then hardened and created a barrier in their brain's fluid flow, paralyzing their mental capacities. He also said that the hardened blood could not be extracted, since it was the only thing that kept them alive. Removing it would overbalance their brain and they would just be living zombies, forgetting how to eat, drink, speak, everything. Plus if they remove it, their brain would remember the pain from the _Cruciatus_ curse, supposedly killing them. That is what gave Harry the idea.

He explained to the healer that his theory is that they use a complicated spell to extract the Longbottoms' memories from their brain which they can't access, thanks so the barrier. They put all their memories, from childhood, even the eating and drinking mechanics and put them in a Pensive. They cast a strong memory charm and erase everything. Then they remove the hardened blood, they heal their brains to perfect condition and then give them all their memories in the Pensive back to them, directly into their brains.

After hearing his idea, the Healer got so excited that he jumped up and down while screaming for other healers. They started the process right then and there and soon both Frank and Alice Longbottom woke up the next day. Neville cried until his eyes dried, thanking Harry.

Thinking back, Harry was happy too. Neville was reunited with his parents again. Good for him.

Luna sighed in her sleep and buried her head into Harry's shoulder. One of her small hands grabbed his shirt and didn't let go. Harry though it was cute. She was cute.

_Okay, slap in the face. Don't think that again._ he said to himself.

He felt his eyes closing and before he knew it he was asleep as well, his head slowly drifting on top of Luna's.

*

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. Tuck in." said Dumbledore as he sat down. The food appeared on the plates and Ron was on them in a second. So was Harry, surprisingly.

The entire Gryffindor table watched as both boys ate with ferocity, yet not disgustingly, which was a surprise concerning Ron's eating habits. Hermione and Ginny just watched them with raised brows, not even commenting.

"Umm, busy night?" Dean asked. Ron just shrugged and it was Harry who answered.

"We need our energy. Busy year, NEWTs and all." he said and he started eating again. When the desserts rolled in, the entire table was empty of food.

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood again and told his usual speech plus a comment on how happy he is that the war is over.

Sleep time came and the Trio made their way to the Head Dorms, accompanied by Ginny. They made a deal back in sixth year that if two from the three will be Heads they'll let the third sleep on the couch. Since Harry and Hermione were granted the titles, they invited Ron to sleep in their Common Room. Hermione was still a bit stiff after she blew up on Harry on the Express and tried to apologise to him. Harry just shrugged it off, since the girl didn't bother to came into the compartment they were in and when they were off the train and they asked where she was she just said 'Around.' Harry was seriously getting fed up with her aggressive behaviour and just because she tried to apologise afterwards, it didn't make her comments disappear.

They found their entrance and said the password they came up with (Quills and Brooms) and entered. Their Common Room was smaller than the Gryffindor one and had a dark brown and cream colouring. Maybe to signal that it didn't belong to any of the houses. The second the portrait closed behind them Hermione disappeared in her room with Ginny. Ron sat tiredly on the soft couch while Harry made his way to a sofa near a large window from which he could see the Quiddich Pitch and the Forbidden Forest.

"Nice room mate. Percy never said anything about this. I always thought he slept in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Me too." said Harry as he let his head fell back on the soft cushions. "I still don't believe it. Seventh year. Without Voldemort." Ron chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm happy to believe it mate. I never thought I'll say that but I'm looking forward for a quiet and peaceful year. Which reminds me. What about Quiddich?" he asked as he turned to his friend. Harry closed his eyes and thought.

He loved Quiddich with all his being but he saw what Ron meant. With their schedule as it is, it was hard to say how much time they'll have.

"I don't know Ron. It all depends on our classes. In sixth year we had a bunch of free periods. We can each go down and fly when we do."

"Together?"

"Nah. Don't even have a class together. Odds are, I will be sitting in a desk when you have your free time."

"Damn. This'll be hard huh?"

"You bet." Harry opened his eyes and turned to Ron, who still sat in the same position he sat down.

"Ron." he started. "We both have five classes. Those are enough if we make decent NEWTs. We don't have to do this. We can always lock her door or tie her up and steal her wand. If you think it'll be too hard..."

"No." Ron said in a strong voice as he threw his robes on the table next to him. He undid his tie and continued. "If we want her to see out point we have to fight with her weapons. She always expects things from us. I want to see what Hermione will say when we turn into what she wanted us to turn. I want to help her. And Ginny too. And, to be honest, I tried to come up with a less stressful idea but I do think that this is the way we have to do this. Less painful for her."

"So we do this?" asked Harry as he held up his hand.

"You bet we bloody do this." grinned Ron as he clapped hands with Harry. The black haired boy smiled and went for his room, letting Ron be comfortable on the couch.

*

The next day Harry and Ron met Ginny and Hermione at breakfast. McGonagall was already passing out the schedules. When she got to Harry and Ron, she raised her brows which meant that she'll have a nice long chat with the boys. Especially why Harry dumped Transfiguration.

Harry and Ron ate their bacons and toasts with vigour then big farewell to a surprised Hermione and Ginny then left for class.

Ron walked to the second floor for Transfiguration and Harry stayed at the bottom floor for Ancient Runes. He was the first there, so he just leaned on the wall and whistled a nice tone. He was waiting for the reaction to come and hell, it came with a shrill.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she saw him at the door to the classroom. "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked at the brunette who wore her Head badge and spotless and almost shining black robes with pride. He sighed. Hermione really was obsessed with Hogwarts and not the right way...

"Waiting for class to start. What else?" Hermione's brow risen and almost disappeared behind her bushy hair.

"Harry you can't take Ancient Runes. You didn't do your OWLs."

"Well, we had a really long train ride..."

She furrowed her brows. Harry knew that he had to stop making fun of her or she'll hit his jaws off.

"Not funny Potter."

"No, it's not fun Miss Granger. It's business."

They both turned to Professor Vector, the woman who taught Ancient Runes and Arithmacy in Hogwarts. Her class was standing behind her, waiting to get in. Harry stepped to the side to let the elder woman in and winked at Hermione. He'll really like this year.

The students slowly filled the small classroom and sat at their usual seats. Harry found an empty desk and sat, dropping his bag on the chair next to him. He pulled the fresh copy of _Secrets of the Runes_, a few parchments, quills and ink and put it on the desk, awaiting his class to start. He was a bit nervous and excited at the same time.

"Umm, that's my seat Harry."

The boy looked up and saw Lavender Brown standing next to him with a small smile.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said and stood. "I'll go and find another seat then." Lavender giggled lightly and waved him off.

"Nah, don't worry. We can sit together." she sat and prepared her stuff for class. If Harry was nervous before, he was boiling now. He tried to focus on Professor Vector. He had to pay attention or he's screwed.

*

September and October flew by for Harry and Ron. The boys learned relentlessly, their heads always in a book or a parchment. The teachers simply couldn't place the new kind of determination they showed. Ron slowly started to climb up the lesson ladder and got Os in every subject, which of course, was a miracle to him. McGonagall went even as far as to mail his tests to Mrs Weasley and asked if Ron was on a strange kind of drug. The Weasley matron just sent a letter to Ron saying how proud she was that now he was so serious about his studies.

Snape even tried to undermine the redhead's progress by deliberately breaking Ron's samples when he was finished, much like he used to do with Harry. After the sixth incident, the boy went to McGonagall, who went to Dumbledore to stop Snape. The greasy Professor finally bowed to the Headmaster's will and stopped his antics. He still glared at Ron when he could.

Harry made progress too. He found Ancient Runes and Arithmacy hard, yet enjoyable, something he could dwell in. He always sat next to Lavender who helped him in everything she could. It was as strange kind of relationship. They skipped the 'friends' part and they were like colleagues. Strictly professional.

A week after the start of term Hermione walked to the boys, her head bowed in shame and apologised for her behaviour all summer. Harry and Ron accepted, smiling and they let her study with them. She even helped Harry with his Runes work. Still, she had no idea why the boys were doing this, but she never asked. She feared that she'll screw up again and they won't speak for a long time. She just tried to go with it.

Harry and Ron wrote six tests (including the OWL level tests they had to do in order to stay in the NEWT classes they didn't got in a year before) and got Os on all of them.

McGonagall once said that they were just like James and Sirius. Perfect in everything they set their minds to.

And now it was the night before Halloween, and the boys gathered in their dorms with their friends. Harry, as Head Boy had no bed here but he decided to sleep on the floor. He ought to give Hermione and Ginny some quality time.

"How can't we ever beat Ron in chess?" cried Dean who jumped on his bed after getting beaten, badly. Ron smirked and cleared the chess-table.

"Anyone?" he asked, still smiling with confidence. Harry rolled his eyes and sat right in front of his friend and they began to play. Seamus cheered loudly for Harry while Neville and Dean got into a bet about the winner.

The game lasted almost an hour before to the shock of everyone, Harry made his last move.

"Checkmate." Ron's eyes widened and darted between the figures. His brows furrowed as he speculated and thought. After a few minutes he chuckled and shook Harry's hand.

"Nice trick mate. You got lucky." Harry hit the redhead's shoulder, rather hard.

"Believe what you think."

"I do. I don't say you cheated, but you were lucky."

"Yeah right."

"What are you reading Dean?" asked Neville. Everyone turned to the dark haired boy who had his legs crossed and read something intently. It was too dark so Harry couldn't make out the cover.

"Those again?" Seamus said, obviously knowing what his friend had in his hands. "Cut that out. It's addictive."

"What are?" asked Ron who sat beside Dean. His eyes widened and almost burst from his head, his ears turning to a bright scarlet. He hurriedly grabbed it from the boy's hand and stared at it, checking if he saw what he thought he saw.

"What is this, some kind of comic book?" he asked, while Dean and Seamus laughed loudly.

"You could say that." the Irishman said, still chuckling. "Of the mature kind."

Now Harry got it. Comic books... precisely of the mature kind. It was a famous habit between adult men and (sometimes) women to read sexual novels and comics. He, himself never saw or read one. He just wasn't interested.

"Where did you get these? And what are these symbols?" asked Ron, still a bit bewildered. "Some kind of runes?"

"Not runes jackass." Dean said and grabbed his comic back from the redhead, smiling. "Those are Japanese letters."

"You were in Japan?" Harry asked. Dean nodded while he threw the slim book to the boy who caught it mid-air cautiously not to tear it accidentally. He recognised the Japanese writing instantly and his eyes wandered to some of the pictures. Yup, the mature kind. Seriously.

Harry threw it back and Dean put it under his pillows.

"My big brother lives in Japan." he said, while sitting back in position. "He came home in June and said that I can go back with him. I spent all July in Tokyo. It was awesome, to say the least. He gave this to me." he motioned above his shoulder with his thumb. "He said that he bought it with his first salary in Japan. It's a family heirloom. I'm supposed to give it to my little brother when he turns eighteen. What a laugh that'll be."

"What's the point in a book full of pictures if they aren't moving?" Ron asked, surprised. "Muggles read these things often?"

"More often than you think." Seamus chuckled from his bed. He threw his shirt on his bed and got his sleeping shirt.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Dean said, who looked for his night wear too. "Want them for a day or two?"

"Why would I want those?"

Harry shook his head and snorted. Ron was still as clueless as he always was. Well, in these matters anyways. In the wizarding world there was no pornography whatsoever so it was understandable.

"You know. Quality time. In the bathroom." Seamus indicated, nodding towards the door to his right. Ron's brows rose, still not understanding. Dean and Seamus looked at each other and nodded gravely.

"Ron, please sit on your bed. We have to have a man-to-man's talk." Dean said, mock seriously. Neville tried hard not to laugh but a slight chuckle did escape his lips. The redhead walked to his bed nervously, not really knowing what his roomies will come up with. Harry laughed too, but then Seamus clapped a hand on his shoulder and nodded towards his friend's bed.

"Oh no." laughed Harry and stood, trying to escape from the grinning Irishman. "Not me. I know those stuff."

"Just sit down Potter. "Dean said forcibly and the black haired boy did so, grudgingly.

"Now boys." Seamus started. "You know men have certain needs. We are seventeen year olds, our hormones are out of control and we need to release."

"To get that we need to have certain bodily satisfaction. A physical activity if you will." said Dean, laughing. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I KNOW this stuff!"

"Shut it Potter. Mind the less knowledgeable ones in the class." Seamus indicated to Ron who raised a brow.

"What are you guys getting at?" Dean sighed and fished his comic from under his pillows and threw it to the redhead who caught it nervously.

"What do you see?" he asked seriously. Ron looked at the pictures and then back to the boy.

"Sex."

"Yes. Sex. Ring a bell?"

"Oh no. No. And no." Ron stood and threw the comic back to his friend. Seamus frowned.

"What no?"

"I am not going to jerk off in the bathroom. No. I caught Fred and George (separately, mind you) enough times. I won't do that stuff." Dean shook his head dejectedly.

"Ron, don't you see? You're seventeen! Seventeen! How many times did you kiss a girl?"

The redhead's ears turned red but said nothing.

"My point exactly. You're the only males in the year who are still virgins guys! And he's better than you with so much that he kissed the hottest girl in the school!" he said in exasperation, pointing at Harry, who threw his arms in the air in surrender. Ron's head snapped at Neville, than at Seamus and landed on Dean.

"Who?" was all he asked.

"Parvati." said Seamus.

"Padma." nodded Dean. Harry and Ron looked at Neville who fidgeted nervously.

"Hannah."

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled with force. Dean put one hand on Ron's shoulder and one on Harry's and smiled gently.

"Don't worry. It's not so bad, it's just..." he trailed off, obviously looking for the right word.

"Pathetic?" helped in Seamus. To that, Ron huffed and threw his shirt on his trunk, getting into his sleepwear.

"Not really what I wanted to say. I was looking for a more gentle word."

"But it's still is."

The Weasley jumped on his bed and pulled the bed's curtains together. The three shook their heads and sighed while Harry just stared at his friend's bed. He hoped that tomorrow Ron won't go and get himself a bimbo to prove a point. To the redhead pride was all that mattered.

*

To Harry's fortunate surprise Ron behaved normally after their roommates' little talk. He acted like none of it happened and he didn't go after any girl. They went to their morning routine place, the Room of Requirements and brought their books with them. They sat in comfortable couches, butterbeer (conjured by the room) next to them on a small table. Harry had the book _The Art of Magical Crafting Volume I.:_ _Wands_; while Ron read _Volume II.: Broomsticks_,_ Carpets and other Flying Vehicles_. Both of them found these interesting.

For hours they did nothing but read. Maybe two hours have passed when Ron marked the page he was on, closed the book and looked at Harry.

"Are we really this pathetic?" he asked. Harry sighed and he too stopped reading. He was waiting for this.

"No we are not." he said out of reflex.

"You say that out of reflex." Ron mocked. Damn.

"It's just that... they had a point you know?" the redhead rested his head on the comfortable couch and closed his eyes. "They know and do so much! While the Muggles developed we stayed the same. I heard you talk with my dad about that elecicity or whatnot."

"Electricity?"

"Yeah, that. No torches or flames. Just a small orb of light. And the tellyvision and interweb..."

"Television and Internet?" Harry corrected. Ron just shrugged.

"The same. It's just so much better. And not just the technology. Wizards and witches still believe in the No-Sex-Until-Marriage. I was raised that way. Ginny was raised that way. You know who's the only non-virgin in our family except our parents? Bill but only because he's married to Fleur."

Harry wanted to intervene but thought better of it. The Weasley had to get this out of his system. He knew Ron gave these things a great deal of thought before, but maybe last night kicked off the barometer.

"It's so damn hard you know. I think I have a right to do anything with my body, anything I wish. Muggles are so free thinking and we just stuck in the middle ages!" He yelled exasperatedly.

Harry sighed. He knew Ron was right, the wizarding world really was stuck in its habits. He never knew though that Ron took that to heart.

"I really feel pathetic. Not just because Dean and Seamus said so."

"Then don' t act like it." Harry said. Ron looked at him, not really getting what he said.

"What?"

"Get a girlfriend. You know what, we both should." The redhead looked at him like he was hit in the head with something heavy and nasty.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about mate?" Harry just shrugged.

"I think you are right. And Dean and Seamus are right too. We are seventeen I had only one relationship, if I can call that one, and you had none. We are pathetic and we are whining like children." He looked into Ron's eyes intently and asked. "Is there a girl you fancy Ron? Just remotely, or have crush on?"

"Well..." his ears turned red and he looked away. "There is one..."

Harry dug into his pocket and fished out a worn parchment and threw it to Ron who caught it. The raven haired boy tapped his wand on the paper and said the magic words: _I solemnly swear I'm up to no good._ The map of Hogwarts appeared and Harry nodded towards it. That was all encouragement Ron needed and packed his book and left to find the girl. Before he left, his friend heard him mutter 'Got to hurry, she's almost in the Slytherin Common Rooms.'

Harry chuckled slightly. God, Pansy Parkinson was in a hell of a surprise.

*

Halloween went away rapidly with learning. With a heavy heart, Ron quit the Quiddich team because he thought that it was hard enough to learn and have a girlfriend at the same time. Yes, he and Pansy Parkinson were together and surprisingly, no non-Slytherin had a problem with that. Since he thought that his feelings were genuine, Harry let his friend go without and anti-snake speech and so did Hermione who, at first, thought that Ron was an idiot.

Time went by quickly, and Christmas came with full power. Harry and Ron still had their goal before them and their learned with vigour, never getting back a test that wasn't 100%. They sent an owl to the Ministry's Education office that they wanted to have NEWTs in subjects they weren't taking, and got the permission. Their teachers were still utterly dumbfounded by the boy's achievements. Even Hermione paled somewhat to what they were doing.

After some time however a fear started to creep into Harry. What if they plan didn't work? A silly question now but... what if Hermione won't understand?

The other day Hermione came up to Harry and asked help in the runes homework, blushing and nervous, Ginny nudging her all the way. That was an accomplishment in itself. The girl asked only from the Professors, her intelligence being above everyone else's. This wasn't bragging, it was the truth. If she admitted that she indeed was in need of help in homework from another student, then she was learning. She seemed to be closer to Ginny too.

She still didn't know that both him and Ron wanted to make the NEWTs in every classes and that they were tutoring each other. She helped them learn in their own subjects but Harry and Ron tried to make her stay in the dark as long as they could.

After Christmas break, Harry ventured out of the castle in thick winter robes and scarf. He let Ron and Pansy use the Head Common Room for some quality time and went even as far as to give in to their pleas and give them his room. He had to purge and purify it before he goes to sleep though.

Before he could go deeper into his thoughts he ducked hastily to avoid something headed straight for his face. Seeker reflexes.

"Sorry Harry!"

He looked up to see Parvati, Lavender, Padma, Susan, Hanna and to his surprise Hermione and Ginny there in winter clothing and in a huge snowball fight. It was Parvati's stray snowball which almost hit him.

"Want to join in?" Lavender invited, eyeing him and blushing. She did that often in his presence both in Runes and in Arithmacy. No idea why. Really.

"That's not fair!" Hermione laughed. "He's a Seeker!"

"And you have one plus! With Harry we're even!" Padma fired back, throwing a ball straight at the brunette.

"So who I'm with?" Harry asked Lavender. The blonde smiled and turned to the others.

"Padma, Susan and myself against Ginny, Parvati, Hermione and Hannah. And now our knight in shining armour came to save us!" she yelled dramatically and stroke a 'Damsel-in-Distress' pose. Harry chuckled and kneeled to get some snow. The other group of girls shrieked and ran further down to the frozen lake, trying to get out of his firing range.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled after them and threw the snowball and caught Parvati right in the face.

"Damn it Harry. How far was that? Like, a Quiddich field long?" remarked Padma. Lavender just whistled approvingly.

"I'll get you for that Potter!" Parvati yelled and formed her own offense. Harry laughed along with his group and got on the defensive under the striking attack and made fortifications of snow walls. They had a grand time.

It was almost dusk when they stopped their fight and Harry luckily (even he didn't know how) escaped without getting hit even once. The Hufflepuffs were drenched and so was Hermione who fell into the lake's ice. Twice. Padma and Parvati still had snow in their hair, while Lavender tried to get it out of her robes.

"Dinner anyone?" she asked. Everyone except Harry shook their heads. Hermione and Ginny went to their Common Rooms to change their clothes while Padma, Parvati, Susan and Hannah went to get a warm bath.

Lavender and Harry entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. The boy looked around and saw Neville Dean and Seamus further up the table, but Ron was nowhere. After a glance to the Slytherin table, he saw no Pansy either. Bloody Hell, what a coincidence.

"Nice aim Potter. Be ready for a rematch though. Parvati doesn't like to lose. And neither does Hermione or Ginny."

Harry laughed but said nothing. He really had a great time with the girls, and he definitely wanted a rematch.

"You were pretty good too. Two head-shots from a decent distance."

"Yeah I'm target #2 right after your ass."

"Why milady such language!" he mocked. Lavender just hit his shoulder.

"Stuff it. I'm hungry."

Harry just watched as she delicately placed some fried drumsticks and potatoes on her plate and started eating. She had a certain grace in her movements, as her eyes watched her food while she ate, deep in thought. She let her robes slid off of her shoulders and placed it between Harry and herself. Harry's breath hitched and got stuck in his throat.

There was one main problem with Dean's hentai comic. One thing that Harry did not like in it. The women were too perfect. Perfect figure, breasts, ass, everything. Of course perfect is different for everybody, but those females were... to be blunt, perfect for everybody. Harry did not like that because he knew that women like that did not exist in the real world. There was no way. Na ah. No way.

Damn, was he wrong.

Lavender looked every bit as perfect as the women in Dean's comic. Her school shirt under her robes were messed up and had some wet patches. Her tie was loose, her long school skirt messed up. She had a straight back while she ate which gave Harry a perfect view of her figure. Among other things.

Harry slowly turned to his plate and helped himself some ham and onion pie. While he ate, his brain worked over hours. He knew for a fact from Ginny that Lavender had no boyfriends at all. The only relationship she was in was with Seamus in fifth year and that only lasted a few months. Still better than he was with Cho at least.

_Should I ask her out?_ Harry mused. Then he shook his head violently. She had an attractive body. Okay, that was an understatement but that was not enough to ask her out. That was just shallow. But yet, he thought back to every Arithmacy and Ancient Runes class he had with her, the things they talked about. And now this snowball fight.

The giggling, childish and exasperating Lavender Brown has grown into a funny, exciting woman who had a brain of her own for things she loved. Now that he thought about it, Harry had to admit that so did the other girls in his year. Every one of them retained their humour yet they were more mature about school and life in general. And he knew that it was not just the war, but the closeness of working and the big Life ahead of them which brought this change.

Maybe he really should give it a try.

"You alright Harry?"

Harry turned to Lavender who looked at him with a brow raised, a slight smile on her thick lips. He knew his eyes lingered in her lips more that they should have but he just couldn't help it.

"Umm... sure, I'm okay. Why?" he asked nervously. Lavender giggled and motioned towards his plate.

"You were staring at that poor pie for ten minutes now." she said. Harry just chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry."

"So what's...?" she started but was interrupted.

"Excuse me."

Harry looked up and saw Michael Corner, Ginny's ex from her fourth year. He was a Ravenclaw in Harry's year. "Can I talk to you Lavender? Just for a bit?"

The girl had a 'Here we go again.' expression on her face. "Speak then."

Michael's eyes darted to the eating Harry's back who, on the outside, wanted to do nothing with the conversation.

"Okay then. Would you be kind enough to accompany me on this Hogsmead weekend?"

Harry's eyes flashed to Lavender's face and he saw the nervous expression on it. She clearly didn't want to go.

"Umm... well you see..."

"She's going with me. I asked her this morning. I'm sorry Michael." Harry stated with force without turning. Lavender tried to mask her shock with nodding and scooting closer to the boy, while smiling.

"I'm sorry Michael." she said. Harry felt the furious eyes on his back but still didn't turn.

"No problem." said the Ravenclaw between his teeth like it was poison and stalked back to his table. Lavender let out a long sigh.

"Thanks. I really didn't want to go with that jackass. He has a thing for blondes, I think. Except Ginny of course."

"No problem." Harry said and then he lunged for it. "Say, do you want to come to Hogsmead with me this weekend? For real?"

He watched the expression on her face change from graceful to shocked and then to a full out laugh.

"You're good Harry. Nice." He raised his brows, his ego a bit hurt.

"I was serious" he said in a deep tone. Lavender stopped chuckling instantly.

"You are. You really are asking me to a date?" she asked with a hopeful light in her grey eyes. "Really?"

"Umm, yeah?" That caught Harry off guard. She wanted to go that bad?

Before he could do anything Lavender grabbed the neck of his robes and pulled him to herself roughly, catching his lips with hers. Harry felt her tongue in his mouth, rustling with his. He threw the shock off and responded with equal force. After a few minutes they parted among the wolf-whistles of some students.

"Harry..." Lavender whispered huskily.

"Yeah?"

"You taste like onion."

He couldn't help it. He broke out laughing.

*

Winter soon turned into Spring, the NEWTs closer than ever. Both Pansy and Lavender were still together with the boys. They understood that they needed their time to study as hard as they did all year. With Harry's guidance and captainship (Ron gave it to him after he quit) the Gryffindor team has won the Quiddich Cup and McGonagall was glad to place the trophy back to its place in her office.

Harry and Ron studied harder than ever. They slept three hours per day and they ate and bathed with an abnormally thick book accompanying them. The whole school thought they lost their minds. Not even Hermione studied this hard.

They day before the first NEWTs exam (Charms) Harry went to his Heads room only to find Hermione and Ginny having a yelling match. He didn't know what it was about and he was about to sneak out unnoticed when Ron came barging into the Room, yelling: 'Mate you forgot your quill!' A quill. Damn you Ron.

Both girls faced the boys. Ginny suddenly exploded in tears and ran out of the room, bumping into his brother. Ron looked at her then to Hermione and last to Harry who nodded towards the exit, motioning him to follow his sister. The redhead nodded and left.

The raven haired boy sighed and closed his book.

"What happened?" he asked the now sobbing Hermione. She suddenly collapsed and now cried with full force.

Harry dropped his bag and book and ran to her, hugging her on the ground, patting her back. He gave her a tissue he had in his pocket. He then put a finger under her chin, lifting her head to face him.

"There there. What happened?" he asked in what he thought was his warm and brotherly tone. Hermione hiccupped and shook her head.

"It was all my fault Harry. I just don't know why I said those things."

"Start from the beginning."

"Well..." they sat on a couch close to Harry's favourite full-body window. "I... I know how much a... a bitch I was to you and Ron all summer. I swore that I won't be like that again. This year... we saw each other every day, talked and had fun... still I felt that you were so far away. I... I thought that you just hated me, I know now that that was silly."

She smiled and loudly blew her nose. Tears were streaming down her face relentlessly. Harry nudged her on.

"I guessed you two wanted me and Ginny to get time for ourselves. So I chose to get closer. We... "her cheeks blushed a deep shade of crimson and she looked away nervously. "We made love Harry."

The boy gulped loudly and fidgeted nervously. Still, his brotherly urges gave him the Power-He-Knows-Not. In this situation Harry didn't know it either, unfortunately.

"I see. Please go on." was all he managed to get out.

"Well, we got really close after that. I thought nothing can separate us. But... today..." she hiccupped and the tears came with new ferocity. Hermione continued, however. "I saw her talk with Dean. You know, they were dating in fifth year. They were... close. I didn't hear what they were talking about..."

"You don't have to say anymore." Harry told her. "You should go and get some sleep. Please. Ron will talk with her. You need your energy for tomorrow. You'll talk with her after the NEWTs okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Harry. I trust you." That was like a punch in the gut. Harry fidgeted uneasily. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hermione."

The brunette went to her room and closed the door. At the same time, Ron came in the entrance with a grim expression. He sat down in front of Harry and shook his head.

"We're screwed." was all he said. Harry nodded.

"Yup. We are."

They both understood what happened. With the pressure of NEWTs upon them Hermione went on a library rampage and read anything she got into her hands, even books not related to her subjects. She was a nervous wreck, always thinking she won't do well, that she'll make some mistakes and that that would be the end of the world.

Combine that with deep love for someone who was talking with her ex in a close manner. Like smoking a cigarette in a bathtub full of fuel. A wink from Dean or a wide smile from Ginny sent Hermione into a jealous fury and neither Harry nor Ron could imagine what she could have said. And both boys were sure that under the surface Hermione was a bit jealous of them too. All year they got max scores on all tests they did, Ron never ever messed up a potion and Harry knew every problem in Arithmacy and every rune in Runes. It was her place to be the perfect student, always learning, never missing a class, never breaking a rule and now Harry and Ron invaded that territory.

Both the teachers and the students were speaking of how much Harry and Ron improved and about them in general. Also, some legends started, that Ron has tamed the Slytherin Bitch Queen, Pansy Parkinson who now got along pretty well even with the Gryffindors. Plus Lavender Brown never in her seven years has acted this mature and responsible. She didn't wore the ridiculously ugly makeup she used to had in her previous years, and she refrained from wearing bitchy clothes.

All of Hogwarts spoke of Harry and Ron and their legacy. Slytherin and Gryffindor united. Yet, everyone forgot the third member of the Golden Trio.

Hermione was nothing short of perfect as a student. And not only for a year like Harry and Ron, but for seven full years. Who spoke about her? No one. Well, maybe the Slytherins, calling her Mudblood and a bookworm. It was hard on her and neither Harry not Ron stopped to think about it.

And tomorrow's the Charms NEWT and when Ron'll show up without him being in classes, Hermione will question them. She'll throw a fit.

Yup, They are screwed. Big time.

*

"So you ready to get our heads blown off mate?" asked Ron. Harry sighed and nodded, following his best mate to the Great Hall where they were going to write their exams and after that, going to practical testing. All of the seventh years were already there, Hermione included. She had her head cast down. No wonder, Ginny almost smacked her when she wanted to speak to her this breakfast.

"Hey 'Mione. Ready?" Harry asked, trying to come off as cheerful. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, as ready as I can. I hope we're done here fast enough... Ron? What are you doing here?"

The redhead gulped and looked at Harry for help, who only motioned for him to answer.

"Umm... taking the exam?" he said silently. Hermione's brow rose, her lips forming a sad smile.

"You can't Ron. You weren't in class this year. I don't think you could do it." she wasn't scorning or anything. She was calm, silent and sad.

"Well... Harry tutored me." That got her attention. Her eyes zoomed on the raven haired boy who took a step back.

"Explain." was all she said in a dangerous voice.

"Well, you see..."

"It began as..."

"Enough." she ordered. "Harry, you."

"Well, we decided this summer to take all NEWTs but we knew it was too hard to do and so we decided to take half-half the classes we have and help the other learn the subject we didn't share." he said hurriedly with one breath and they both closed their eyes, awaiting the explosion. When nothing happened and they opened their eyes. They saw the exact opposite what they expected. Hermione was watching them, hugging her bag to her chest, her eyes shining with unshed tears, smiling widely. Suddenly she lunged forward and hugged both of them. Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock above her head. When she let go she squeaked excitedly.

"I'm so proud of you! You finally take things seriously! My God I hope you'll do good! Oh, I'm blabbering aren't I? Who cares? Oh, I'm so proud!"

The boys quickly gathered their jaws from the floor and stared at their 'sister'.

"Come again?" Ron asked.

"You're not angry?" Harry added. Hermione just looked at them with a raised brow.

"Why would I be?"

"We kept a secret from you for a whole year. We are not supposed to do such things." Harry said. The girl just waved them off, laughing slightly.

"I'm in fact glad you didn't tell me. With the NEWTs under our noses I would have been a nervous wreck all year about you two failing. Well even more nervous than I am now. Plus remember the Time Turner in third year? I kept that a secret."

Both Harry and Ron blew out their breaths before Ron laughed out loud.

"Glad to get that off of my shoulder. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my girlfriend." he said as he strolled into the crowd. Harry stood on his toes, trying to use his height to spy on the mob of seventh years.

"Speaking of girlfriends..." he said but was suddenly hugged from behind.

"Hi Harry." he heard Lavender from his back and he smiled.

"Hey. Was just thinking about you." then Harry thought a little before adding. "You don't even have NEWTs in Charms."

"I just came to gave you a good luck kiss Potter." she laughed as she gave him a peck on the lips. Then she turned to Hermione.

"Ginny's in the Commons, crying. Can I... you know, comfort her? In a strictly friendly and platonic way?" she asked uneasily. Hermione eyes her for a few seconds before giving her a small nod. Lavender kissed Harry again and turned to leave when she heard Hermione call after her.

"Brown!"

"Yeah?"

"She's taken. Never forget that."

Lavender gave Harry an adoring and loving look before smiling gently. "So am I."

*

The NEWTs were over and the Gryffindors had a huge party in their Common Room and invited every seventh year. Pansy was the only one who showed up from Slytherin, fortunately.

There were only three student who didn't pass: Malfoy, Crabble and Goyle. Another thing they had to celebrate.

They got their achievement sheets right after the end of the exams and three students did perfectly: Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had no mistake whatsoever in their tests, all 100%s. Dumbledore said that they'll go into _Hogwarts: A History_ with their accomplishments.

Hermione and Ginny were not at the party. The brunette pulled the redhead to the Heads room and they were not yet back. Harry, Ron, Lavender and Pansy were sitting in one of the corners of the room, right next to the food table.

"Potter, I still can't believe you did that. And Ron too!" said Pansy, drinking her butterbeer. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Parkinson, I still can't believe you're still calling me Potter." she just shrugged.

"Old habits die hard."

"Don't worry you two, you have time to get used to each other." Ron added with a huge smile. Pansy shifted in his lap and hit his shoulder.

"Don't worry Weasley, just wait 'till we're alone..." Ron whistled loudly.

"Oh, I can't wait."

"Not here!" Lavender yelled as Pansy's and Ron's face started to get closer and closer. They were famous of their long and lustful kisses and neither Harry nor Lavender had the stomach to watch it now.

"Oh, Saint Brown. I'm so sorry." the Slytherin mocked. Lavender stuck out her tongue at her.

"Should we announce the mud fight?" Harry asked. Ron spit his butterbeer out he laughed so hard and even the girls chuckled.

"You have a sick mind Potter." Lavender said in mock-anger.

"So I'm Potter to you too now?" Harry pouted. "Such cruelty!"

"Git."

"Every bit of me and you love it."

"Well, I can't argue with that."

"Hey!" Ron stuck his hand between the lips of Harry and Lavender which were inching closer to each-other.

"If we can't you can't" he said. Before Harry could retort he saw the portrait open and Hermione crawling in with Ginny, holding hands. He also saw something glint and as he looked closer he saw diamond rings on both Ginny's and Hermione's fingers. Harry turned to Ron who eyed him and nodded. He saw it too. Their mouths widened in a mischievous smile as Harry stood and yelled above the crowd with his butterbeer in hand.

"Everyone! Listen to me! Hey!" Soon the chatter stopped and every head turned to Harry, who cleared his throat.

"I would like to thank you all for seven great and adventurous years!" he yelled. Everyone raised their drinks and Harry continued. "I hope to see all of you soon. I hope we won't part ways and that the Hogwarts spirit will always unite us! Let's drink to the Great Life that's waiting for us out there and screaming. 'Get yur head outta yur arses!"

With a thunderous laugh and applause they raised their drinks again.

"And one more thing." Harry continued. "Let's drink to our newly engaged couple!" The students now stood, dumbfounded and looking around, not knowing what Harry was talking about. Harry raised his butterbeer towards Hermione and Ginny who both looked at him with both fury and pleading. He heard Ron laugh behind him and he too smiled.

"Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. May you two be together for long and have a great life!" he yelled. Every head snapped towards the two now horribly embarrassed girls who blushed the deepest scarlet Harry has ever seen. The students cheered and applauded them, everyone clapping and wishing them well. They nervously made their way towards their friends and saw Harry and Ron doubling over with laughter.

"Those... faces..." Ron managed to squeak with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Potter you are so going to get it..." Hermione hissed menacingly.

"You too Weasley. You are going to die a horrible death... right after I cut your cucumber off."

Ginny's threat did not turn out as dangerously as she thought, sending Harry and Ron back into hard fits of laughter.

Lavender stood and smiled. "Don't mind the kids." she hugged both of them. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Yeah, Granger what took you so long?" Pansy smiled "You bought those rings ages ago."

Hermione blushed again and Ginny decided not to say anything. They sat on the ground next to the now relatively-calm boys.

"I swear I saw my life pass before my eyes." said Ron.

"You and me both." agreed Harry. "Good thing we set off those traps mate."

Every girl around them turned to them, brows raised. Harry clapped a hand on his mouth, Ron scowling.

"You slipped. I win, I get the sickle."

"Damn it." grumbled Harry who threw a silver sickle to Ron who caught it and put it into his pocked proudly.

"I told you, you are going to slip."

"Okay Ron."

"I said it. You lost."

"I get it Ron."

"Guys?" They looked up to see four girls looking at them menacingly, awaiting their explanations.

"Well, we... ouch! Ron stop it. Okay, so _I_ thought that we should go out with a bang. A true Marauder bang. So we set a bunch of traps for the teachers."

"_What!?_" Hermione screamed but she was the only one. The other three girls looked quite curious.

"Wait, how do you know the Marauders?" Lavender asked. "My mother said that she was two years under them and that they were the biggest and most notorious troublemakers in all of Hogwarts' history. More so then the Weasley twins. No one knew their real identity, they were never caught."

Harry smiled and pulled Lavender into his lap.

"Well dear, it so happens that one of the Marauders, namely Prongs was none other than James Potter."

Lavender shrieked and her eyes widened.

"Your dad?"

"Yup."

"Spill out the traps already!" Pansy said impatiently.

"Okay, so we secretly charmed Snape's robes to have the 'I love everything pink and fluffy!' on its back and changed his hair pink. The catch is that everyone can see it except for him." the others laughed and Ron continued.

"We charmed all of Dumbledore's underwears to bite him... in places."

"Charmed McGonagall's mirror to sing love songs in Snape's voice whenever she's in her room."

"Vector's glasses to only see Smileys instead of people's faces."

"Sinistra's face to have small moles all in star shape all over her face..."

"Flitwick's beard to be several feet long..."

"Okay, I don't want to hear it!" Hermione said exasperatedly. The other girls were rolling on the floor laughing.

"The best thing is..." continued Harry. "That all of them is on a delay, so everything will start tomorrow."

"But how... when..." Lavender stammered. Harry just kissed her lightly.

"That is a Marauder Secret."

They laughed all night. The six of them had a grand time before they got ready to get into bed and begin their last day at Hogwarts. Each and every one of them in their love's arms, smiling contently. Things couldn't be better for the Golden Trio. Maybe they should find a new name...

That's all folks! Hope you liked it. Reviews please! PLEASE! Joking. :P


End file.
